Mirai Kamiki
|image=Mirai_Kamiki_Character_Sheet.png |unnamed character=No |english voice=Jessica De Borja |japanese voice=Aya Endō |gender=Female |species=Human |era=Build Fighters |status=Alive |hair=Red |eye=Aqua |family=Sekai Kamiki~brother |affiliation=Seiho Academy |occupation=Student, Model, Build Fighter |series=Gundam Build Fighters Try~1~25, Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars, }} is a character that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try. Personality & Character History Mirai is the elder sister of Sekai Kamiki, she is known for her beauty, grace and intelligence and is famous for work as an amateur model. She first appears in class talking to her friend Satomi then she hears an announcement from the P.A system to got to the teachers' office. She later appeared at the police station to pick up her brother, who had been arrested for assault. She apologised to the officers for any trouble her brother had caused them, and her beauty manages to calm and mesmerize the officers, she then gave her brother a pouting face then proceeds to leave with him. She next appeared interrupting Sekai and Yuuma Kousaka's gunpla battle by entering the battle area which causes the system to abort the battle, she then grabbed her brother and dragged him out saying that he still needed to enroll to the school, and that he could have fun later. On Sekai's first day of school, she brings him his lunch box as he had forgotten it, when she walks into his classroom, she leaves most of the students bedazzled by her beauty. When the students find out that she his Sekai's sister, they freak out, with many male students being jealous. She is later seen talking to Fumina Hoshino, and finds out that Sekai had joined the Gunpla Battle Club, when Hoshino saids that she will take good care of Sekai, Mirai voices how that might be difficult because of all Sekai's annoying quirks, but when Hoshino expresses how Sekai is straightforward, Mirai thanks Hoshino and asks her to take good care of her little brother. Later that night, while doing yoga she gives advice and encouragement to Sekai about how to communicate with Yuuma Kousaka. The day after, Sekai, Hoshino and Kousaka win their practice match against team Song Dynasty Vase, Kaoruko Sazaki is waiting in front Seiho Academy for Sekai to give him a lunch box, Mirai like Hoshino and Kousaka gets frustated when Sekai is clueless about what Kaoruko's feelings for him are. Some time later, Mirai was shocked to learn that Fumina had asked Sekai out on a date, and she noted that Fumina was bolder than she thought. The next day, Mirai diguised herself and tails Sekai and Fumina secretly. She kept following them until she met Yuuma Kousaka, and to stop him from blowing her cover, she asked him out to have a drink. Gallery Mirai Kamiki Character Sheet.png Mirai Kamiki.jpg|Mirai Kamiki Debut Mirai Kamiki 2.jpg|Mirai annoyed at her brother 1057.jpg Trivia *She shares her first name with Mirai Yashima from Mobile Suit Gundam. *She has the same voice actor as the sister of Saji Crossroad, Kinue Crossroad. *Mirai is a model for a fashion magazine. *Mirai is a student of the Jigen Haoh School, having taken lessons when she was younger. She is also capable of performing techniques with Gunpla like Sekai. External links *Mirai Kamiki on Official Site